Lewis's gift
by ChasitiyXNiles
Summary: LEMON. Its Christmas and all the live streams are done, so Lewis decides to give Simon his Christmas give.


"Simon?" Lewis called upon knocking on Simon's office door. It was late and they'd just finished the last christmas livestream, everyone had left for home and now it was just the two of them. Lewis wanted to give Simon his present early...

"Hm?" He was standing in front of his desk, gathering his things and putting away his livestream equipment.

"You off?" Lewis came in and shut the door , making sure to click the lock. He wouldn't want Hannah walking in on this.

"Yea, I am goin' to Mums in the mornin'. Are you and Hannah-"

"Please don't mention her now, Simon." Lewis said abruptly and quick.

"Why shouldn't I?" He smirked and let his bag rest on his office chair before crossing the small office to stand face to face with Lewis.

"Because I feel bad being with you and thinking of her." He blushed when Simon ran his hand along his hips and let it rest on top of his hip.

"Oh, I only want you to think me when we do this." Simon slowly backed Lewis into the door and breathed a hot breathe on his neck. Lewis reached to the front of Simons pants and fiddled with his belt.

"Mr. Lane, I assure you that theres no one else on my mind right now." He moved his hand to stroke Simon's shaft through his jeans to which Simon responded with a husky moan. In an instant Lewis had switch positions and now had Simon shoved against the door. After smoothly undoing his belt Lewis lowered himself to his knees and tugged Simons jeans and underwear down enough so he could have full access to his fully erect cock. Lewis could already see a bead of precum gracing the head.

He chuckled to himself and smeared the precum over his head, Simon groaned and thrusted his hips towards Lewis.

"Mmm.." Lewis moan in union with Simon as he took his whole member in his mouth. Soon Lewis had achieved a proper bobbing motion as he suck off his "best friend".

"Oh my gods, Lewis, I am - I am" Simon stuttered between grunts and moans.

"Do it. I want to taste you." Lewis pulled off for a moment then continued his actions. That was all the permission Simon need, he came hard in Lewis's mouth. He swallowed all of Simon's load and sat back on his heels, looking up at him and waiting for his to look down to him. Simon looked down and saw how sweetly Lewis was sitting, with a trickle of cum running down the side of his mouth and his big brown eyes fixed on his.

"Come on, I wanna do something for you." Simon leaned down and kissed him. Letting his tongue roam around Lewis's mouth and accidentally tasting himself in the corners of his pulled back and pulled Lewis to his feet then lead his over to his desk. He then reached over and produced a condom and a bottle of lube from his top desk drawer.

"Oooo! I like where you're going with this." Lewis seductively winked and undid his pants and tugged them off while Simon put the condom on. Simon openly gawked at Lewis, who was a stunning man with his pants on, yet somehow even sexier without. He's a god in lime green tight boxers and a sips co shirt.

"You liking want your seeing?" Lewis ran his hand through his hair and smiled. He'd never seen Simon give looks like this to anyone else.

"Very much so."

"Yeah, I quite fond of what I am seeing too." He winked and Simon shook his head. The one thing Lewis would change about Simon is how he takes a compliment. Simon was a huskier man, yes that was no lie, but he was still attractive in his own right. Simon reached out and pulled down the front of Lewis's underwear, at the sight of his cock Simon licked his lips. He ran a finger along the length and proceeded to pull his underwear down the rest of the way. Lewis snatched the lube from Simons hands and squeezed a decent amount on his dick then sat on the edge of the table with his legs spread wide open.

"You have funny tastes in men." Simon sighed and position himself in front of Lewis. Lewis was about to respond by saying something about how perfect he was when Simon slammed into him, at first it came as a shock and he grunted in pain but soon he adjusted and moaned with Simon. Except while Simons moans were quiet, Lewis's were loud and no doubt audible throughout the office.

"Shhh- Darlin' you have to be quiet. People could still be here." Simon hissed in his ear then cover his mouth with his in order to keep him quiet. Lewis tangled his tongue with Simon's as he wrapped his legs around Simons waist and Simon placed a hand on the wall behind him and began stroking Lewis's cock with the other. The thrusts and the stroking and the kissing soon became too much for Lewis.

"Simon! Dear fuck, yes!" He groaned out as he came hard. Simon came as well shooting off into the condom. Lewis unwrapped his legs from Simon's waist and Simon pulled off the condom, tied the end and tossed it in the trash. Suddenly Lewis burst out in laughter.

"Wot?" Simon pulled up his pants in embarrassment.

"No, Love, its not you...Look at your shirt." Lewis giggled. On Simon's shirt there was a cum stain.

"Oh you cheeky bastard!" He was giggling as well, it would come out in the wash.

"Love you." Lewis leaned forward and kissed Simon's beard covered cheek "Merry Christmas."

"I guess I love you too. Merry christmas, Xephos." He pulled Lewis into a tight hug


End file.
